


Broken Past, Unsteady Future

by Split_Strengthen_Survive



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Reid, Canon Divergence Season 6, Fem OC - Freeform, Gen, Male OC - Freeform, Married Reid, OOC Reid, Post-Season 5, Reid has a Sister, Secret Agent Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Strengthen_Survive/pseuds/Split_Strengthen_Survive
Summary: Reid has secrets, just like everyone in the BAU. He's kept them for years now, never wavering. Yet, one case breaks the seal on the young agents past. Everything that could go wrong does, and nothing will be the same. Can Reid's past bring the team closer, or will it destroy the trust of the team?





	1. The Case

The small body on the bed writhed and twisted. Small moans made their way out of the body’s mouth. Sweat drenched the sheets and covered the body. The body suddenly jerked and the top shot up off the bed. Gasps echoed around the small room. Messy brown hair hung in sweat soaked strands, framing a small sweet looking face. The body shook gently before soft brown eyes opened, glancing dazedly around the room. 

The small person slipped out of the bed and walked on unsteady legs towards a dark red wood door. The door slid open revealing a modern looking bathroom. Black tiles lined the floors. Light peach walls supported white cabinets topped with a black marble counter. A bronze faucet stood off to the side of the counter. On the opposite wall a white medicine cabinet hung standing out against the black accent wall. The person, actually quite tall and thin, glanced up at his reflection in the mirror above the counter.

Dark purple, almost black, bruise like shadows clung to the brown eyes. A gaunt pale face, the horrors of dark past, looked back into the chocolate brown eyes. The boy turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water into his face. Glancing up at his reflection the boy forced a smile before leaving the bathroom.

Walking across the darkened bedroom the boy opened a pair of dark red doors. The doors opened to reveal a grand walk in closet. Semi-formal clothes hung in a greatly organized fashion. Button down shirts hung off to the left of the boy and he grabbed a deep royal purple shirt. Next the boy decided to wear a tie, instead of his normal sweater vest. The tie was black and barely stood out against the dark shirt. Finally a pair of black slacks were gently pulled off a stack of matching slacks.

With his clothes for the day chosen, the boy moved back into his bedroom and turned on a small lamp. A dim glow filled the room, highlighting the massive king size bed. The sheets were tangled and messy, from the terrors of the night. The young man shuffled to his bed and pulled the sheets until the were rigid and straight in his hands. Carefully the young man tucked his sheets back into the bed, positioning the pillows right after. The sheets were black, and the frame of the bed was a dull silver. The plush carpet in which the man stood was a dark maroon color. The walls were a semi dark cream, one wall was the same dark maroon as the floor. The only light in the room seemed to be the lamp.

A red wood desk sat in one corner, papers and books spilling across the surface. A black desk chair sat near the desk, but off to the side, as if someone had recently left the desk. A few sparse decorations and furniture items filled the rest of the large space. The most splendid part was the massive group of bookshelves. The book cases themselves took up most of the wall, each filled to the max with books.

The young man changed out of his flannel pyjamas and into his previously chosen outfit. The man moved back into the bathroom, before grabbing a comb and pulling it through his unusually long locks. Next he brushed his teeth before glancing once more at his reflection. Shaking his head the man left the security of his bedroom. 

His next stop was the kitchen, filled with dark steel appliances, black cabinets, and white tile floors. On top of the black cabinets was a white marble counter, the island counter held a black cutting board, an arrangement of knives in their block next to it. In a small corner was a black coffee maker, the sugar next to it. Other than those few things the counters were bare and empty.

The young man went about his daily routine. Make coffee, grab an apple from his stainless steel fridge, get down a to-go cup, pour coffee, add sugar, and grab a book from his living room. His living room was large and could fit up to 20 or more people. A black leather couch was set at a slight angle to his large 80” TV. Similar black chairs were dotted around the room. Dark gray side tables were placed next to both ends of the couch. A low dark gray coffee table was situated in front of the couch, the clear glass top showing the creamy white floor underneath. On a few small tables dotted around the room small plants brought the only color to be seen. No pictures were anywhere in the house. There were more filled bookshelves, this time an entire wall was covered. 

Finally the young man entered the entry hall of his house. A small table was pushed against the wall. On the table was a black leather bound badge, next to it was a gun holster. The holster was black, inside was a black Glock 23, equipped with a light underneath the barrel. The young man flipped open the badge on the table. The same face that once looked at him in the mirror stared at him. The face looking at him now was less gaunt. It was still thin, but not dangerously so. The hair was shorter, but still long.

The name Spencer Reid was printed in black on the bottom half of the badge. Above that was the FBI symbol that identified him as an agent. Spencer glanced at the badge before he slipped his gun into his thigh holster. The badge was placed in his back pocket as he grabbed his sunglasses. Placing the glasses on his face Spencer pulled his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his car keys and walked out his door, locking it behind him. Spencer made his way to his Black Corvette z06. The sleek car started as Spencer pressed a button on his keys. Opening the door the tall man slid into the driver’s seat of the car. He rested his head against the headrest before he once again schooled his features, pulling out of his driveway and onto the street. 

The drive to the BAU Office was short and silent. Spencer parked quickly before rushing to the elevator. He left the elevator and pushed gently on the glass doors, leading to the bullpen of his floor of the BAU. He was the first to arrive as usual and so he started any paperwork they had. Each case came with paperwork. One good thing about Spencer’s nightmares and insomnia, Morgan and Prentiss couldn’t slip him files anymore. Though that was the only plus side.

He finished his work in the first hour. In that time only Hotch and JJ had arrived at the office. The two came in together and shared a concerned look when they realized Spencer was here early... again. The boy had been early everyday for the past 6 months. It worried the two parents. Spencer was the youngest on the team, and both Hotch and JJ saw Spencer as their son. There was also the matter of his appearance. Both Agents could tell the 25 year old had lost weight, weight he couldn’t afford to lose with his already thin frame. His hair had lost some of its usual fluff and bounce too, but that was less reliable. The two had promised to keep a watch on the kid and headed to their offices. By the time the rest of the team had arrived Spencer had read 2 books more on psychology. After another hour JJ had a case for the team.

“Conference Room.” She called to the team as she walked across the catwalk.

The team assembled quickly in the conference room. Garcia, Hotch, and JJ were already set up. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi came in next, sitting close to their superior. Spencer was last, but at that point he stayed standing in the back. Hotch and JJ glanced at him before going back to the briefing.

“Alright, before we start I would like to mention that a new member will be added to a BAU Team. We are not yet sure which recruit it will be.” Hotch started by quickly catching the team up on new info. “To you JJ.”

“Thanks Hotch. So we have a case in Las Vegas. Someone is murdering females of approximately age 25-28. All have brown hair and brown eyes. Along with that the UnSub is leaving a note with his kills.” JJ explained the case to the team.

She clicked a button and the message left by the UnSub was shown on the screen. Give her to me, boy genius. Reid paled as he realized what the message was about. His past was coming to haunt him, and he was nowhere ready for it to come. Reid swallowed before focusing back on the briefing.

“We will be meeting with Agent Lowe and his team in Vegas. The UnSub is now up to 23 kills. They need help and we are the only team available. Wheels up in 10.” Hotch finished the short briefing with the curt order.

The team disbanded, everyone going their separate ways. Reid grabbed his satchel and GoBag and left the Bullpen right after. Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other as the young man left, not a word or anything. Reid just walked to the Jet and got on as he arrived. He knew he was the first so he put his stuff away and went to the cockpit.

The pilot had taken the kid under his wing and often if Reid needed to talk, he would be there. The pilot, Nicholas Andrews, glanced behind him as the door of his cockpit opened. He smiled as the tall lanky form of Dr. Spencer Reid entered. There was something about the kid that drew Andrews to him. Best of all was his inquisitive nature. The kid had asked Andrews once about flying and since, if they had time, Andrews would show him a few things about piloting a craft.

This time though, he didn’t push the kid. Reid collapsed into the empty co-pilot seat, Andrews never flew with a co-pilot. His eyes were hidden by his long hair, but Andrews could tell something was affecting the young genius.

“Okay Kiddo.” Andrews looked at his young friend. “Out with it.”

“It’s nothing Andrews.” Reid tried feebly to avoid the conversation.

“That’s not going to work this time Kid.” Andrews watched the younger male.

“Just the case we are going to.” Reid looked at his feet.

“What about it?” Andrews pushed.

“It has to do with my past, something I had hoped would stay buried.” Reid admitted.

“Sorry Kid.” Andrews put his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

Reid didn’t say anything. Andrews knew more about the kid that almost anyone at the Bureau. The only person who would know more is the Kid’s true family. Not even the team knew as much as Andrews. Reid heard voices outside the cockpit and looked at Andrews.

“Can I stay here, at least until we are in the air?” Reid asked, his eyes begging the older man to agree.

“Fine, just this once.” Andrews sighed. “Just pay attention so you can learn some more.”

“Thanks Andrews.” Reid buckled himself into the co-pilot’s seat.

Andrews smiled again before turning on the on board comm system. Reid pulled on the co-pilot headset and started to prep the engines, just as Andrews had shown him only a few months ago. Andrews watched the kid work as he smiled. He was a certified flight teacher and could get the kid a pilots license in only a few weeks, if the kid wanted it.

“Attention Agents, we are preparing to take off and will be leaving shortly. Please buckle your seats and relax until we are in the air.” Andrews returned to his official pilots voice.

The comm crackled as someone pressed the button on the passenger side. “Wait, we are missing an Agent.”

Morgan. Andrews thought recognizing the voice immediately. “Please take your seats and prepare for take off.”

Andrews switched off the comm and took his seat once again. He caught Reid’s eye and found the relief evident. Andrews smiled at the kid and nodded once. His attention turned back to the command board as he and Reid prepped the Jet. Andrews watched as Reid prepped the Jet mostly on his own, a few inputs coming from the experienced pilot. Together the pair got the Jet smoothly in the air and Andrews set a course for Las Vegas, Nevada.

Reid sighed before pulling off his headset. “Thanks for letting me do the prep and some of the flight.”

“Anytime Kid.” Andrews looked at the 25 year old who looked like a child. “When you next have time off I can take you to get your pilot’s license if you want. I’m an instructor and can give the test, we just need to go to an actual flight school.”

“I’d like that.” Reid looked at the pilot. “Thanks for being there Andrews.”

“Anything for you Kid.” Andrews shooed the boy out to his team. “You can come back and help with landing if you want.”

Reid grinned for real as he left for the Cabin of the Jet. He almost laughed for the first time in ages when the others spotted him. All of them stared, mouths open, as he quietly walked over to their table.

“Uh… Guys?” Garcia’s confused voice came over the laptop.

“I think I sent them into shock.” Reid commented off handedly.

“REID!!” Garcia practically screeched.

“Ow.” Reid put his hand to his ear. “What’s the screeching for?”

“The others told me you didn’t make the plane!” Garcia cried, defending her screech.

“I was the first on.” Reid explained. “If the others had looked, they would have realized my satchel is on the couch.”

“I’m sorry for screeching 187.” Garcia apologized, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

“Can we please focus on the case?” Reid snapped slightly. “Unless gawking at me is more important than the murder of 23 women.”

“Sorry Reid.” Rossi broke the silence first, snapping the others out of their trances.

The team opened tablets and pulled out files, in Reid’s case, over their next case. 

“It looks like our UnSub has a type.” JJ pointed out.

“Female, mid to late twenties, brown hair, brown eyes.” Prentiss repeated.

“Garcia.” Reid called to the Tech Analyst. 

“What can I do for you 187?” The bubbly blonde popped back up.

“Look back roughly thirteen years. See if there are any unsolved murders with victims matching the victimology profile.” Reid told the analyst.

“Why?” Garcia questioned.

“Please just do it Garcia.” Reid spoke, his voice betraying some of his annoyance.

“Okay.” Garcia sounded subdued. “I’ll check back in when I’m done.”

“Thanks Garcia.” Reid put in before the tech analyst disconnected.

“Reid, what the hell was that about?” Morgan turned on the genius.

“Nothing. We need to focus on the case.” Reid avoided the question, browsing the case file.

“Let’s focus on the case.” JJ soothed the darker man.

“Fine.” Morgan growled.

“We are looking for a male, signs of sexual assault is on every victim.” Hotch steered the team away from the wayward member. “Probably mid twenties, around the same age as his victims.”

“No.” Reid cut in bluntly. “We’re looking for a white male roughly age 31. He’ll have a criminal record, though nothing too bad. Petty theft, peeping, other things like that.”

“How do you know that?” Prentiss looked up at the young genius.

“I lived in Vegas. I know the people, better than any of you.” Reid dared the team to contradict him.

“We’ll trust you Reid.” Hotch diffused the situation with his words.

Garcia came back only minutes after the last declaration. Her face was set in a grim line.

“You were right Reid.” Garcia admitted. “Our UnSub has a new record. 32 Kills in a timespan of 13 years.”

“How did he get so many?” Morgan asked, bewildered.

“He started just after high school, if I’m guessing correctly.” Reid responded.

“It looks like it.” Garcia agreed.

“How have we not found him before now?” Hotch reiterated Morgan’s question.

“He crossed county lines, and most of his victims were reported missing, it was only after the first few were found that SSA Lowe’s team found all the others.” Garcia read off her digital file.

“Thanks Garcia.” Prentiss thanked the tech girl.

“Look into the victims, see if there is any major connections between them.” Hotch ordered the blond. “We’ll connect back when we land.”

“We will be preparing to land in 30 minutes. Please prepare and prep your seats.” Andrews’ voice came over the comm stopping all conversation.

Reid stood at the voice, and without a glance at the team he entered the cockpit of the Jet. The team shot each other confused looks as their youngest left them. Reid slid into his co-pilot seat and pulled his headset back on, not a word leaving his mouth. Andrews focused on flying, hiding any worry he had for his favorite agent. Reid plugged in his headset and the two blocked out all other noise.

“You good to try your hand as steering?” Andrews asked, his eyes never moving.

“Sure.” Reid grabbed his controls. “Switch controls… now.”

The two pilots were synced with each other well enough to switch without the barest change. Andrews watched the kid fly, his face calm, his hands steady. A smile found its way onto his face once again. Reid held up a hand and Andrews turned back to flying.

“You get to try descent and landing Kiddo.” Andrews informed his co-pilot.

Reid gave no hints he heard, but Andrews could see his stance change just slightly.

“This is Comet 457 to Air Traffic Tower.” Reid sent out the Jet’s call code. “I repeat, this is Comet 457 to Air Traffic Tower.”

 

“This is Air Tower 3, we read you Comet 457.” A voice spoke over the comms. “What is your request Comet 457?”

“Requesting clear landing space.” Reid answered. “We have FBI agents sent to help with a case in Las Vegas.”

“Copy that Comet 457.” The Tower responded. “Please circle above while we clear your landing.”

“Copy.” Reid replied before focusing back on the flight path.

Andrews turned on his comm for the Jet. He prepared to tell the team they were waiting for clearance. “Agents, I am pleased to inform you we will be landing soon. Once we are cleared by Air Traffic Control we will begin our descent. Please buckle your seats and prepare for landing.”

Andrews shut off his comm immediately after, not waiting for the team of agents to respond. Reid was still focused on the flight path, but Andrews could see some tension in his shoulders.

“Relax Kid.” Andrews placed his hand on Reid’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Andrews.” Reid replied off handedly. “Now sit and buckle up.”

“Yes Sir.” Andrews’ gruff voice joked as he did as told by the young agent.

“Comet 457, this is Air Tower 3. You are cleared for landing, please begin your descent.” The Air Tower informed the two pilots, cutting off all humor.

“I copy Air Tower, beginning descent now.” Reid gently began the descent, he tilted the plane just enough to get a downward spiral going.

Andrews grabbed his controls incase they had to switch at the last minute. Reid maintained control of the Jet well. He maneuvered at just the right angles and followed any instructions given to him by Andrews. Andrews gave corrections here and there, but most were barely noticeable to the untrained eye. The Jet touched down after a good 15 minutes of circling. Reid managed to land near the other FBI Jet on the tarmac.

Stars greeted the team as they unbuckled and grabbed their stuff. They had landed at roughly midnight. Hotch sighed and told the team, minus Reid, to wait for him and the youngest agent on the tarmac. Reid appeared from the cockpit, his hair slightly messy from the headset, as the team grabbed their bags.

Reid grabbed his bags and ignored the looks from his team once again. Two officers were waiting for the team, along with two FBI SUVs. Next to the officers stood two agents from a different BAU Team. Reid was already talking to one of them as the team walked over.

“... to the station.” The team heard Reid say as he finished his conversation.

“Sure.” The taller agent, Agent Lowe, if the team remembered correctly, agreed to something.

“Thanks Lowe.” Reid shot the man a grateful look before climbing in the front passenger seat of the head SUV.

“Thanks for coming guys.” The other agent, Agent Swarsky, Hotch recalled, held his hands to shake the team’s hands.

“Sure thing Swarsky.” Hotch gripped the hand.

“Since it’s so late we figured it would be best for you to get settled in the hotel we’re at.” Lowe spoke up, returning to the group. “I’ll take two or three of you, Swarsky will get the rest.”

“Alright, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, go with Swarsky. JJ and I will ride with Lowe and Reid.” Hotch split the team, getting nods all around.

The team went to their respective cars, Hotch and JJ following Lowe to the front SUV. Reid was once again looking over the case file, muttering to himself every once in awhile. Lowe smiled at the quirks that reminded him so much of one of his female agents. Hotch and JJ got in the back of the SUV and together they took off, headed towards the hotel. The ride was actually quite short.

As it turned out the teams were rooming at the MGM. Reid was silent and waited in the car as they pulled up. Hotch and JJ exited the car and waited off to the side for Reid. Lowe rolled down his window and leaned out slightly.

“Go on up. Your agent said he wants to make a stop.” Lowe told the two agents.

“Okay. Can you have some SUVs left for us tomorrow?” Hotch didn’t want to ride with other agents for long.

“Sure. We can have them left at the station in the morning.” Lowe agreed before rolling up his window. 

Hotch and JJ watched as the SUV pulled out of the drop off. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi joined the two. Silence reigned over the group as they entered the hotel lobby. The MGM was a grand hotel. Chatter filled the lobby as guests played on the slot machines and gambled away their money. The agents went to the reception desk and a lady looked up from her computer.

“What can I help you guys with?” The lady had a sweet voice, soft but confident.

“We should have reserved rooms. FBI.” Hotch told her showing his badge at the same time.

“The FBI was already here.” The woman informed them.

“We are an extra unit of agents. Our rooms should be near theirs.” JJ joined in.

“Let me check.” The receptionist typed away at her computer for a few minutes. “I found your rooms. You are on the 24th floor rooms 32, 33, and 34.”

“Thanks.” Morgan grunted.

“Where are the rooms of the agents who checked in?” Hotch asked.

“They are in rooms 29-31.”

“Thanks for your help.” Prentiss added.

The team walked away to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. The team managed to pile into a single elevator and set it to go to the 24th floor. The silence was tense, nobody wanted to talk about the problems arising. Morgan glanced at the others before he decided to break the silence.

“Anybody know what’s wrong with Reid?” Morgan asked the crucial question.

“I’m not sure.” JJ’s voice was soft.

“Something with his mom maybe?” Prentiss inquired.

“Maybe.” Hotch had been quiet thinking over the issue.

The rest of the ride was silent again. The team was relieved when the elevator finally reached the 24th floor of the MGM Hotel. The rooms were a 2 minute walk from the elevator bay. JJ and Prentiss entered room 32 together, after a quick good night to the team. Hotch took room 34 while Morgan and Rossi debated who would room with Reid. Morgan drew the “short stick” and entered room 33 alone. Rossi and Hotch entered room 34. Within minutes the entire team was asleep in their beds.

Reid on the other hand, was wide awake. He knew he wouldn’t sleep much while consulting on this case. The case was hitting too close to home and Reid just wanted it finished. The vibrations of the car lulled the young agent’s buzzing mind into a transient state. The case facts flowed gently by in his mind’s eye. Some pieces fit, some didn’t, there was something missing and Reid couldn’t figure out what.

His thoughts were broken by the ringing of a cell. Lowe answered the call quickly. His face went from a calm, to anger, to worry. Reid saw all of it and knew something had happened. Something that did not reassure him.

“Thank Daren.” Lowe closed his cell and sighed heavily.

“What happened?” Reid knew his fellow agent didn’t have to answer, but he was curious.

“The UnSub walked right into the station.” Lowe explained, then caught the confused look from the younger agent. “He has a full auto and is threatening to shoot the place up.”

“We need to get there, now.” Reid’s face went blank and Swarsky could see a cold anger hidden in his eyes.

“What does us being there help?” Lowe asked the agent.

“We can figure out what the UnSub wants, and if there are cameras we can get a name.” Reid explained quickly.

“I see your point.” Lowe agreed, turning on the sirens to clear traffic.

The SUV screeched along the pavement as the two agents pulled up to the station. Vegas P.D. was on edge. The UnSub had made no demands as of this time, and negotiations were not gaining them any ground. Reid watched as the officers who were on patrol were called back. The station was soon surrounded by cars, officers, SWAT, and Copters. There was no way the UnSub was getting out without getting caught.

A phone rang, startling the otherwise silent street. Reid pulled his mobile out of his pocket checking the caller ID. The officers looked expectantly at the young agent. Lowe nudged his arm, encouraging him to answer the phone. Reid sighed and flipped open his phone.

“Reid.” The young man greeted.

“Hey.” A soft muffled, feminine, voice responded.

“V?” Reid questioned confused.

“Yeah.” The person, V, responded.

“How are you calling, and why are you calling me?” Reid shot off two questions quickly.

“I was in the back when the UnSub walked in. I managed to hide before he could find me. I’m safe S, I promise.” V answered the first question, taking a breath before continuing. “I called you, because I think you know who the UnSub is.”

“Thanks V.” Reid relaxed as he talked. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, James Hollins.” V confirmed.

“Did he say what he wanted?”

“You.” V whispered.

“Why?” Reid asked.

“Because he is looking for me.” V sighed.

“So he is still after you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“Yeah, and he thinks you are the only one who knows where I am, which is true, sort of.” V laughed at the end.

“So you haven’t told your team about me?” Reid pushed V.

“Not yet. It just hasn’t felt like the right time.” V lowered her voice. “Besides, you know this isn’t the team I wanted to be on, plus I’m just on a trial run with them.”

“I know.” Reid looked back at the station.

“I’m going to give myself up.” V told Reid suddenly.

“Don’t, you know what he’ll do.” Reid gasped out.

“It will get him to leave.” V informed Reid. “I have to do it. Clear the air and roads.”

“I can’t stop you, can I?” Reid sighed again.

“Nope.” Came the quick reply. “We will talk later.”

The call cut off then. Reid closed his phone, and his eyes at the same time. Lowe was looking at him strangely, as were all the officers surrounding the station. Reid took a deep breath before he walked back over to Lowe.

“We need to clear the lot, and the skys.” Reid informed the other agent.

“Why?” Lowe asked skeptically.

“Trust me.” Reid told him.

“Tell me why.” Lowe demanded.

“Please, just trust me.” Reid practically begged.

“Fine.” Lowe bit out. “EVERYONE! CLEAR OUT!”

“Thank you, Lowe.” Reid looked at the other agent.

“You had better know what you are doing.” Lowe told the younger agent.

The conversation died there as Reid and Lowe walked across the street.

Meanwhile in the station, V was preparing herself to go to their UnSub. She pulled her hair out of its band and let it fan around her face. She pulled on her leather jacket and strapped her gun to her thigh. Her secondary gun was clipped to her ankle, before she pulled her knee high leather boots on. A combat knife was slipped in her other boot before she stood up. She slipped another gun into the waistband of her jeans. Finally the female agent clipped an arm holster to her upper left arm, under the jacket sleeve, a knife in that holster as well.

V took a breath and walked out from the room she had hidden in. The UnSub was too busy looking out the windows to notice her. V strode into the room before clearing her throat, gaining the UnSub’s attention. The UnSub looked her up and down, before walking over.

“Who are you?” The UnSub, James Hollins, demanded.

“I’m sure you remember very well, James.” V purposefully used the UnSub’s first name.

“Vanessa.” James breathed, shocked.

“Good to know your brain still functions slightly.” Vanessa quipped.

“You disappeared.” James was still in shock.

“Very good Mr. Hollins.” Vanessa practically sang, giving the officers in the station the UnSub’s full name.

“Where have you been?” James suddenly demanded.

“College, and the FBI.” Vanessa answered.

“What?” James looked amazed.

“Yeah. I got 4 PHDs, three B.A.s and I’m currently employed at the FBI in the BAU.” Vanessa breezed out. “I’ve actually been an agent since 21, very rare, I assure you.”

“What about that punk ass protector of yours?” James demanded again.

“Oh Spence?” Vanessa asked like she suddenly remembered him. “He’s in the same boat as me, though we are in different teams of BAU agents.”

James smiled before he talked again. “If you come with me I’ll let all these nice officers go.”

“Sure. I know how to take care of myself.” Vanessa agreed quickly. “Can I write a note to my superior quickly?”

“Fine.” James walked back over to the window.

Vanessa smiled as she walked back to the conference room, where her team was currently set up. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she wrote a note to Reid.

I trust you. I know you will find me.   
Start where we first met James,  
I will get him to take me there,  
I’ll leave a trail if I have too.

I love and trust you Spence.

Find me.

V

Vanessa finished the note and folded it quickly. She wrote the name Spencer Reid on the paper and left it sitting on the table, next to her copy of the case file, slipping the pen she used into her pocket along with some paper. She took another breath and left the safety of the conference room. James was waiting for her as she walked cautiously over. He smiled as she approached, his arm wrapping around her shoulders when she was near enough.

Vanessa shivered and followed James out of the LVPD main station. She could see Reid across the street, he was watching her closely. She tapped the side of her leg and tilted her head at him. Reid nodded and tapped his chest twice. That was their last communication before they lost sight of each other. Reid turned away at that point. Vanessa climbed in James’ van and watched as every comfort disappeared in the distance.

Reid ran to the police station and disappeared into the conference room as soon as he did so. He immediately spotted the little piece of paper. His name written in Vanessa’s soft script stopped his breath. Nothing good would happen from this point on, Reid knew that as soon as his call with Vanessa ended.


	2. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finishes the case, yet Spencer is clearly hiding some things. What will come to light next

The ride was… short and uneventful. James pulled off on the side of the road and made Vanessa get in the back of his van. He bound her hands and feet with duct tape then placed a piece over her mouth. Vanessa felt a small thread of fear enter her stomach, but she shoved it down, instead focusing on what was going to happen.

 

“I habe a regust.” Vanessa tried to say through the duct tape.

 

James ripped the duct tape away from her mouth and glared at her. “What was that?”

 

“I have a request.” Vanessa repeated, clearer now that the duct tape was gone.

 

“What?” James looked annoyed.

 

“I won’t fight, but first I want to know where we are going and stop at the high school before we go any farther.” Vanessa said the words carefully, as to stay on James’ good side.

 

“Fine. we are going to my… place.” James smiled slightly. “I want to visit old Spring Valley, now that you mention it.”

 

“Thank you.” Vanessa muttered, James placing the duct tape back over her mouth.

 

James smiled again before slamming the back of the van closed. Vanessa took action immediately and slipped her hand into her jeans pocket. There she gripped a pen and a small slip of paper she managed to slip out of the station with her. Being careful to not make any noise she wrote the number of her implanted tracker for Reid to find, putting his name on it as well. She hid the pen under a seat near the back of the van and gripped the paper in her hands. Since she didn’t know the address of the place she was being taken, she instead used the tracker both her and Reid had surgically implanted at 15.

 

Vanessa curled on her side, her head bouncing as the van bumped down the road. A few larger bumps left her dizzy and slightly uncoordinated. She relaxed farther and let the soft vibrations of the van lull her into a semi-doze. The van stopped and she slid forward, her back slamming into the back of the seats. The doors opened and Vanessa saw James climb inside. He pulled out a knife and cut the duct tape around her ankles. He then pulled off the duct tape away from her mouth in one sharp tug.

 

“We don’t have long, but I will hold up my end of the bargain as long as you cooperate.” James looked at the young woman.

 

“Okay.” Vanessa looked down.

 

She rolled onto her knees and moved to the back of the van. James lifted her up and set her on her feet, allowing his captive to walk. Vanessa followed him to the school and together they slipped inside. She watched the older man carefully, hoping to avoid any problems.

 

“This is where we first met, do you remember that?” James watched his captive, tracking her moves.

 

“Yeah, you kept hitting on me even though I was five years younger than you.” Vanessa tried, but failed, to keep the disgust from her voice.

 

“But you’re older now.” James said before he slammed Vanessa up against some lockers, her head bashing back into them.

 

As stars covered her vision James placed his mouth over hers, kissing her, stealing something she had treasured. She had never had a first kiss, due to her extraordinarily young age in High School and college. James forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Using the distraction, Vanessa pinned her note against the locker at her back. James pulled back, his face betraying some anger.

 

“You are supposed to kiss me back.” He stated bluntly.

 

“I have no feelings for you except for disgust.” Vanessa spat at him. “I will never return your actions against me.”

 

“Then you have brought your pain upon yourself.” James said before her forcefully slammed Vanessa back into the lockers, making sure her back and head slammed into the locker as hard as possible.

 

Vanessa felt the side of her head, near her temple, slam into the sharp ridge on one part of the locker. Pain filled her head as she felt blood flow past the new wound. James yanked her away from the locker, not letting her recover, before he dragged her off, towards the doors. Vanessa silently thanked whatever god there was that the next day was a Sunday and there would be no school the next day.

 

Her vision filtered in and out of focus, black dots running across her eyes. Vanessa felt her body slam onto the floor of the van, her head once again slamming into something. The blackness consumed her vision and Vanessa slipped into a dreamless sleep, praying Reid would find her, before it was too late.

 

Reid flipped through the case files, his eyes taking in the words at a lightning speed. The case was clear cut. The victims all had brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and thin limbs. They all matched the physiology of Vanessa. Agent Lowe hovered over Reid’s shoulder as he read over the case files. The note lay on the tables, noticed, but unopened. Reid was waiting until the next morning to open the note, so all members of both BAU Teams would be present, minus Vanessa. Lowe was still angry that one of his agents had gone off with an UnSub, telling no one except an agent from a different unit. 

 

Lowe paced, waiting for Agent Hotchner and his team to arrive. Reid tuned out the other agent and made sure the profile fit one James Hollins. He was waiting to call Garcia until the team arrived to help him. A commotion was heard outside the conference room snapped Reid back into the real world. 

 

His team walked in before stopping in surprise at finding him at the station and already working.

 

“Morning.” Reid greeted without looking up.

 

“Reid, what are you doing here?” Morgan asked astounded.

 

“I’ve been here all night.” Reid said matter of factly.

 

“You didn’t sleep?” JJ looked at Reid with concern.

 

“I couldn’t.” Reid’s voice became soft.

 

“What happened?” Hotch turned the conversation to Agent Lowe, waiting for him to catch his team up.

 

“We had a profile almost finished, but since your team is the best we wanted you to help finish it, we were missing a few pieces.” Lowe started. “Last night I got a call. The UnSub walked into this station with a full auto mini gun. One of my agents left the station with the UnSub, willingly. All I know is she called your agent last, before she left, willingly.”

 

“Reid?” Hotch looked at his agent.

 

“It was V.” Reid explained. “She and I have… history. Anyways, she had my number and called me. We both have history with the UnSub and she was telling me a plan. I do have one thing from her, a way to start tracking her movements while the UnSub has her.”

 

“V?” Morgan looked confused at the name.

 

“A short way of saying her name. That doesn’t matter though.” Reid brushed Morgan off.

 

“What matters then?” Morgan questioned his fellow agent.

 

“The note.” Reid said grabbing it off the table.

 

“What does it say?” Hotch looked at the paper held in Reid’s hands.

 

“I haven’t read it yet.” Reid informed his superior.

 

“Read it. Aloud.” Hotch ordered.

 

“ _ I trust you. I know you will find me.  _

_ Start where we first met James, _

_ I will get him to take me there, _

_ I’ll leave a trail if I have too. _

 

_ I love and trust you Spence. _

 

_ Find me. _

 

_ V” _

 

“What does that mean?” Prentiss looked as confused as everybody, except Reid.

 

“The High School.” Reid whispered, rushing to a map of Las Vegas.

 

“What?” Rossi’s gruff voice joined in.

 

“V had the UnSub, James Hollins, take her to the place the three of us met.” Reid looked at his team.

 

“Where are we going then?” Hotch asked Reid.

 

“Spring Valley High School.” Reid grabbed his jacket as he left the room.

 

“Reid!” Hotch shouted.

 

The younger agent turned, his eyes unreadable, for once.

 

“We need to be careful.” He told the agent, tossing him a kevlar vest.

 

Reid strapped the vest on, then followed his team out to the SUVs. Lowe’s team joined them and together the group of FBI agents left the station. Reid directed Hotch to the High School that was only 18 minutes away from the station. Reid barely waited for the car to stop before he jumped out. His gun was out of its holster less than a second later, and the flashlight attachment flicked on, creating a beam to follow. The school was dark as it was still only 6:00 in the morning. 

Reid knew the UnSub would be gone, but he hoped to find anything Vanessa left, before school resumed on Monday.

 

The other agents followed him into the building, each splitting into groups of two or three. Reid was followed by Morgan and Hotch, but didn’t wait for the other two. His flashlight illuminated the cream lockers up and down the hall. Numbers flashed by one after another. Finally Reid spotted the key thing he was looking for. Locker number 453 glared at him, something bright red shining in the light. Reid didn’t make a noise as he examined the blood. His eyes followed the trail to the floor, where a white slip of paper caught his eye.

 

He slipped on a pair of gloves and bent down. He picked up the paper and his name stood out in black ink. He flipped the paper over and all he saw were numbers. He ran through his memories and recalled where he had seen a similar sequence before.

 

_ ‘The Implants!’  _ Reid mentally remembered.

 

“Reid?” Morgan appeared at his shoulder.

 

“I found something.” Reid stood sharply. “We need Garcia.”

 

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialled Garcia, putting the phone on speaker. Garcia picked up seconds later.

 

“ _ You have reached the goddess of technology and wisdom, how can I serve you today?”  _ Garcia’s greeting made Morgan smile.

 

“Hey Baby Girl.” Morgan greeted. “Reid said we needed you for something. Keep it PG, you’re on speaker.”

 

“What can I do for you Junior G-Man?” Garcia asked Reid.

 

“I need you to look up GPSCIAI.” Reid told the bubbly blonde.

 

“O-kay…” Garcia trailed off. “Got it! What now?”

 

“Type in C3F9VMRI2S57.” Reid spouted off the number sequence quickly.

 

“Okay. It pulled up a map.” Garcia informed them.

 

“There should be a red dot on the map.” Reid continued adding information.

 

“Found it!” Garcia almost shouted.

 

“Where?” Reid demanded.

 

“Uhh… 180 Azalea Springs Avenue, out in Henderson, Nevada.” Garcia rattled off.

 

“Thanks Garcia.” Reid walked off, his shoulders and voice tense.

 

Morga put his phone to his ear.

 

“Is he okay?” Garcia’s worry was clear to hear.

 

“I don’t know Baby Girl.” Morgan responded before closing his phone.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Vanessa had been dragged down into the basement of the house Hollins had driven her to. She was slammed into a chair, her wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs respectively. Hollins’ anger had grown, thanks to Vanessa’s rejection. He pulled over a tray and Vanessa could see through fuzzy vision it was full of knives, whips, guns, chains, and more.

 

Hollins picked up a serrated knife, long and very sharp. Vanessa relaxed her muscles, knowing from experience the pain was worse when tense. Hollins’ smile was pure venom. Vanessa lowered her head. Hollins grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Vanessa suppressed a surprised cry.

 

“I want you to watch.” Hollins glared at the young woman. “You rejected me. This is your punishment.”

 

“I did nothing to you James.” Vanessa informed the angry UnSub.

 

“You ran from me. You could have stopped me. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Hollins’ voice rose as his anger did.

 

“You obsessed over me.” Vanessa hissed.

 

“You were perfect.” Hollins circled the young girl. “Young body, soft skin, silky hair, welcoming eyes. You were everything a man could wish for.”

 

“You’re five years older than me. I want nothing to do with you, now or ever.” Vanessa goaded Hollins on.

 

Hollins finally reached his peak. He lashed out with the knife, striking Vanessa across the arm. Due to his rage, Hollins made the cut very shallow and it was horizontal across Vanessa’s upper arm. He struck again, this time crossing his original cut and plunging the knife into Vanessa’s arm. Vanessa gasped silently through the pain. The serrated edge of the blade ripped the skin and muscle, the knife making it all the way to the bone.

 

“You earned this pain.” Hollins let go of the knife, trusting it to stay in place.

 

“I did nothing wrong.” Vanessa whispered out.

 

Hollins ignored the soft voice of Vanessa and grabbed a new knife. This time the blade was long and thin. He crouched in front of the bound woman and a smiled grew on his face. Hollins grabbed the blade and made a multitude of shallow cuts, adding in deeper ones as he went, before finally, he shoved the knife into Vanessa’s stomach.

 

A small sound made its way out of Vanessa’s mouth. Hollins’ face distorted as his rage grew once again. He wanted to hear Vanessa scream and beg. At least until the FBI caught up. Hollins knew he wouldn’t have much longer now. 

 

The man was obsessed, not stupid. He knew the FBI would close in on their agent quickly, but he had waited years to be able to do this. He had tried to move on, but nobody could fill the void left by the girl who was a senior with him. She was a few years younger, but he still loved her. Now he had been rejected, so he wanted to inflict as much pain as possible, before he was killed.

 

He ripped the knives out of the woman he obsessed over for so long. Vanessa made a more vocal sound of pain as the serrated knife ripped open more of her skin and muscle. Blood started pouring out of the wounds she had been given.

 

Hollins grabbed a set of his chains and cuffed one end around Vanessa’s wrist. He untied her from the chair and kicked it away. He yanked her up and tossed the chain over a concrete beam over head. He cuffed her second wrist and pulled the chain until Vanessa’s toes barely touched the ground. Vanessa finally cried out, the strain on her arms increasing each second. A pop sounded in the room followed by a scream of pain from the woman.

 

Hollins smiled as he grabbed his favorite whip. It was a long thin whip where the tail was covered with small nails and spikes, to cause the most pain. He didn’t hesitate before snapping the whip against Vanessa’s back. Vanessa screamed, the pain overcoming her will to stay silent. Hollins laughed as the FBI agent withered and screamed at his abuses. Her screams were so sweet, the noise joyous in his ears.

 

Sirens were heard in the distance, the noise growing louder with each second. Hillons ripped the whip harder and faster into Vanessa’s back, blood splashing down into a growing puddle. He slammed the whip into the young woman’s back before dropping it and letting it rest on the floor. 

 

Finally Hollins grabbed his gun from his waistband and held it up to Vanessa’s left temple. He pushed Vanessa’s back into his chest, causing the wounds on her back to burn. Vanessa whimpered in pain, dropping her head to her chest. A bang resounded on the floors above, shouts of “FBI” and “Clear” ringing across the house. Vanessa dropped all her weight onto her shoulders as the door leading to the basement was slammed open.

 

Reid entered the room first. His senses were overwhelmed by the sight and smell of all the blood. He saw Vanessa being held to James Hollins’ chest, his gun pointed at Vanessa’s temple. Reid aimed his gun at the UnSub and prepared to talk him down.

 

“Shoot.” Vanessa’s voice broke the standoff.

 

“What?” Both men asked, confusion clear.

 

“Shoot him S.” Vanessa ordered, the other agents entering the strangely large room.

 

“Don’t do it Reid.” Morgan advised. “You could hit her.”

 

“V.” Reid’s worry and fear filled his voice.

 

“Please.” The woman begged.

 

“V, I can’t hurt you.” Reid whispered.

 

“This is touching, really.” Hollins interrupted. “But, I have things to do.”

 

“You move and I will kill you.” Morgan aimed his gun at Hollins’ head.

 

“Release her.” Hotch ordered.

 

“Why?” Hollins asked. “It’s so much fun to see the torture and anguish on Agent Reid’s face.”

 

“Is this some game to you?” Reid cried.

 

“Yes.” Hollins smiled victoriously.

 

“Shoot him S.” Vanessa spoke up again. “I trust you.”

 

“I’m so sorry V.” Reid gasped out as he fired his gun.

 

Vanessa gasped as she felt the bullet flew past her ear, the ringing following quickly. The pain followed as the bullet entered the UnSub’s head. Hollins fell onto his back, the agents all rushing to the now dead UnSub. Reid rushed to the slightly younger agent and shifted her weight onto his shoulder.

 

“Morgan, help me!” Reid called the darker man over.

 

“I got it.” Morgan placed the keys he found into the locks, twisting them sharply.

 

Vanessa dropped like stone, thankfully Reid was under her and supported her on the way down. Morgan ran from the room, calling the Paramedics into the house. Reid pulled the smaller agent gently over to him, releasing a small hoarse cry from the fallen agent. He rolled her onto her side, his jacket already off his shoulders and being pressed into her back.

 

Vanessa cried out as the pain sharpened, the cry quickly turning into a series of harsh coughs.. Coughs racked her body, blood dotting her lips, though not enough to be dangerous. Reid looked at his fellow agent in panic. The younger girl tried to smile and reassure her savior.

 

“I think you may have blown my eardrum.” Vanessa coughed out, laughing a little at the end.

 

“This is not funny V.” Reid stayed serious.

 

“I know.” Vanessa coughed again. “I’m trying to make you smile.”

 

“V…” Reid started.

 

“You’re too serious.” Vanessa cut him off.

 

“I’m sorry I had to shoot near you.” Reid looked lost as he said those words.

 

“I told you…” Vanessa coughed harshly. “Toooo.”

 

“Hey, stay with me V.” Reid tapped the other agent on the cheek gently.

 

“‘M her’.” Vanessa mumbled, the blood loss catching up after the adrenaline.

 

“Come on V.” Reid tapped her again, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

 

“‘M sca’d.” Vanessa slurred.

 

“Don’t worry V, I’m here, and I won’t let go.” Reid held the younger agent as the Paramedics finally made it to them.

 

Reid stepped away, but hovered over the fallen agent, worry swirling in his gut, along with guilt. The Paramedics placed Vanessa on a stretcher and rushed her from the room Reid close behind. The Paramedics worked quickly, hoping to stabilize the FBI agent before leaving.

 

“Anyone riding with the patient?” The male Paramedic asked Reid and the other agents, who had gathered.

 

“I am.” Reid didn’t allow anyone else to speak up.

 

He jumped in the back of the ambulance and immediately gripped V’s hand. Lowe and Hotch glanced at one another. The Paramedic closed the back doors and jumped into the driver’s seat, speeding down the road, lights and sirens flashing. Morgan jumped into one of the SUVs followed by JJ and Prentiss. Morgan turned on his lights and followed the ambulance. 

 

The large emergency vehicle pulled up to Union Hope Hospital. The paramedics unloaded the young female agent, Reid in close proximity to them. They all but ran into the Hospital, soon to be surrounded by doctors and nurses. Reid was stopped by a nurse and asked if he was okay. It was then and only then he realized he was covered in blood.

 

Reid told the nurse yes and thanked her for her concern. The nurse smiled and left, promising to be back in a second. Reid was confused but sat in a hard plastic chair anyways. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss walked quickly into the waiting room, pelting Reid with questions.

 

“Reid! What the hell man?” Morgan almost shouted.

 

“What?” Reid looked at his co-worker, confused.

 

“You basically ran off, multiple times tonight.” JJ explained calmly, sitting next to Reid.

 

“Oh.” Reid realized his actions had not been the best. “Sorry.”

 

“We’re not mad Reid.” Prentiss spoke up. “Just worried about you. What’s going on?”

 

“Ummm… I have to make a call first, but then maybe I can explain.” Reid offered.

 

“Okay.” Prentiss agreed before Morgan had the chance. “Make your call and then we’ll talk.”

 

“Excuse me.” A nurse walked up.

 

“Yes?” Reid looked up expectantly.

 

“Your friend is in Surgery, but I brought you some scrubs from a friend of mine.” The nurse held out the navy blue clothes. “I thought it might be better than the clothes you’re in now.”

 

“Thanks.” Reid took the scrubs from the nurse, following her as she led him to a bathroom.

 

Reid left his teammates and changed quickly, before pulling out his phone. He dialled a familiar number and put the phone to his ear. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

 

“Hello?” The gruff voice asked.

 

“It’s me.” Reid greeted.

 

“What can I do for you Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Reid?” The voice asked, interested.

 

“I need V transferred to my BAU Unit.” Reid informed the other voice quickly.

 

“Why is that?” The voice inquired.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It needs to be done.” Reid demanded shortly. “She is no longer a trial agent, she will be full time.”

 

“Only if you tell me why.” The voice explained.

 

“She was targeted.” Reid supplied.

 

“Very well Dr. Reid.” The voice agreed. “She will be transferred upon your arrival back in Quantico.”

 

“Thank you, Director.” Reid hung up and left the bathroom.

 

He sighed before making his way back to his teammates. Reid knew he would have to explain his past, at least the part with James Hollins in it. He wasn’t ready, but maybe it was time to come clean. He wanted to wait and see what V thought first though. Reid rejoined his team, thanking JJ for the coffee she held out to him.

 

**Ten Hours Later**

 

Reid paced. He had nothing better to do. He and his team had been waiting for over ten hours. Hotch, Rossi, Lowe, and Lowe’s team, Agents Matthews, Daren, Moran, Alind, Speirghs, and Technical Analyst Neal Green had time to join them. No one had talked to Reid, his tense shoulders and pacing causing them to avoid him. A doctor entered the room. Reid stopped pacing and strode over to the doctor, he knew she was coming for him.

 

The doctor stopped in front of Reid, her voice low, as to not alert the others.

 

“You’re here for the young woman brought in?” The doctor asked the tall man.

 

“Yes.” Reid didn’t hesitate.

 

“Okay. I’m Doctor Harpen, I was the lead surgeon on the young woman.” The doctor introduced herself.

 

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.” Reid introduced himself in return.

 

“Do you happen to know the young lady’s next of kin, or Medical Contact? I can’t find it on her forms anywhere.” Dr. Harpen asked the surprisingly young doctor.

 

“I need you to keep this strictly confidential, but I am her next of kin. Her medical contact is SSA Adam Lowe” Reid hoped the Dr. would help him.

 

“That’s fine.” Dr. Harpen agreed. “May I ask her name?”

 

“Her name is Vanessa Malorie Reid.” Reid told the older woman. “She also happens to be an agent and a Doctor.”

 

“Quite young to be a doctor.” Dr. Harpen noted.

 

“As am I, but we both have 4 PHDs as well as multiple BAs each.” Reid commented.

 

“Very well.” Dr. Harpen continued. “Would you like her medical info now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, Doctor Reid is facing multiple deep, long, and messy stabs and cuts. Whip marks are present along her back, some worse and deeper than others. What worries us most is her head wound and her ear. The bullet travelled right next to her ear, and the sound of the gunpowder igniting so close to her, without any protection. We won’t know until she wakes up if any permanent damage has happened. Finally the head wound, it’s not bad, but it was left untreated for a couple of hours. We don’t know how severe the injury is at this time.”

 

“Can I see her?” Reid looked lost.

 

“Yes, but I will warn you it is bad.” Dr. Harpen warned. “Would you like your friends to come?”

 

“Can I go alone for about ten minutes?” Reid looked at the doctor, the worry clear in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll explain Doctor Reid’s situation to the others while you visit her.” Dr. Harpen reassured the young doctor.

 

“Please leave her name out of it.” Reid begged the other doctor. “I call her V, you can use that name.”

 

“Very well Dr. Reid.” Dr. Harpen agreed. “I will have a nurse take you to your sister.”

 

“Thank you.” Reid whispered before following a nurse, who had come over, out of the waiting room.

 

The team watched as Reid left the waiting room. Morgan glanced at Hotch, before standing to follow the young doctor. Dr. Harpen stopped Morgan before he could go farther, gaining a glare. She ushered the group into a separate room before having everyone sit down. Calmly she explained the female agent’s condition to the two teams.

 

“I’m Dr. Harpen, the doctor for the young agent brought in earlier.” Dr. Harpen started. “I will tell you now her injuries are extensive, but she should be ready to go in a few days, as long as she wakes up and nothing serious arises.”

 

“What?” Lowe all but shouted. “How is it that bad?”

 

“She was near a gun when it went off, partially blowing out her eardrum. Don’t tell me you expect that to be okay immediately. We have her stable, but she needs to be watched carefully. At this moment she is being kept in a medical coma, due to blood loss and her head injury. She had some head trauma, but the only thing that worries us there is that it was left untreated. The damage may be worse because of that. Finally there are the knife wounds. Thankfully none hit any major arteries. Blood loss was bad but it could have been worse, she is receiving transfusions for the blood loss. Most of the wounds required stitches, but they have been cleaned and bandaged.”

 

“That’s pretty bad.” Prentiss commented.

 

“She’ll make it.” Matthews assured the group. “She is strangely resilient.”

 

“Can we see her?” Another agent, Daren, spoke up.

 

“Yes, I will have a nurs…” Dr. Harpen broke off as her pager buzzed. “Excuse me.”

 

Dr. Harpen left, rushing off to a room down the hall. The teams found a nurse and were directed to Vanessa’s room. The team rushed slightly, being that it was the same direction Dr. Harpen went earlier. Rossi spotted Reid standing outside a room, watching the doctors and nurses at work. His face was calm and his stance relaxed, showing he wasn’t worried.

 

“Reid.” Morgan called to the younger agent. “What’s going on?”

 

“V’s started waking up, despite the medication.” Reid explained. “She heals unusually fast.”

 

“She was just brought in!” JJ gasped shocked.

 

“It’s hard to explain, but V should be fine in only a week or two.” Reid turned to the team, his eyes hidden by his long hair.

 

“She has always bounced back quickly.” Matthews commented off handedly.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Reid turned away as Dr. Harpen left the room.

 

“It’s miraculous, but V should make an almost full recovery within the next few days.” Dr Harpen looked pleased.

 

“It’s hard to explain.” Reid repeated himself.

 

“I’m sure it is.” Dr. Harpen agreed. “As it is so late I can only allow one person to stay the night with the patient. The rest of you will have to leave.”

 

“I’m staying.” Reid didn’t bother to ask anyone for their opinion.

 

“Reid, why are you so adamant about this girl?” Morgan asked, before he smirked. “Unless… she is something… special.”

 

“It’s not like that. You’ll find out eventually.” Reid left before anything else could be said, closing the room door behind him.

 

Hotch texted Reid telling him they were leaving in the next three days and to be ready. Morgan agreed to grab his satchel and GoBag. Reid texted back, saying he understood and would also have V ready to go, as she was being released into supervised medical care at the time. The two teams left, agreeing to meet in the morning at the Hospital.

 

Reid turned off his phone and gripped his sister’s hand. He focused on her wounds, cataloging them quickly. Mentally the young man ran over a list of supplies he would need to get when he got back to D.C. Reid slumped down as the events of the day caught up to him, causing him to need sleep.

 

Vanessa woke and saw her brother falling asleep. She carefully disconnected their hands and placed hers gently on top of his head. Reid glanced sleepily at his sister. Vanessa pushed his head gently onto the bed, Reid’s eyes sliding shut. She carded her hand through his long hair.

 

“Sleep Brother, you have earned at least a little calm and peaceful sleep for once in your life.” V smiled at her brother. “I’ll join you soon.”

 

Vanessa closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her in it’s gentle embrace. Together the siblings relaxed, both having a peaceful night for once.

 

Nothing more than a soft beeping filled the otherwise silent room. Somehow Reid and V ended up connecting hands once again through the night. Every once in a while a nurse or doctor would come in to check on the two. If anyone noticed the sudden rise in health of the once critical patient, no one said anything. Dr. Harpen smiled lightly at the twins, which was easy to see, even if she wasn’t a profiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I made some changes from my original plan, so I hope this chapter has turned out well. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Return to the BAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the team's return to the BAU and the next case to arrive at their feet.

Hotch and his team arrived first to Union Hope a few days later. They made their way to room 1826, Morgan leading the pack slightly. Morgan opened the door and stopped. JJ, who hadn’t been paying full attention, bumped into his back. Morgan looked back at the team and held his finger to his lips, then he pointed into the room. The team filed in slowly, all smiling at the scene before them.

 

JJ pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the pair of agents. Reid’s head was laying across his arm, next to V’s hand. His other hand was gripping hers gently. His hair was a mess, but it was cute in an endearing way. JJ sent the photo off to Garcia, before anyone could disturb the two. 

 

V was awake, but had kept her eyes closed. She heard the click of a phone camera. She shifted slightly, subtly letting the team think she was waking. V opened her eyes, immediately profiling the people in front of her. She curled her fingers, squeezing Reid’s hand, waking him up at the same time. Reid shifted, lifting his head, his clothes rumpled along with his hair from the three days in the hospital.

 

His eyes blinked open as he took in his surroundings. He registered the team in the room, but ignored them in favor of checking on his sister. He disconnected their hands and sat back in his seat.

 

Morgan noticed that the younger man had darker bags under his eyes. He seemed thinner, like he had been living off of coffee and nothing else. Lowe’s team had flown back to Quantico, under order of the Director, but Reid and the team had been given leave to wait for V.

 

“How are you?” He raked his eyes over the younger girl.

 

“I’m fine S.” V assured the other agent. “Stop worrying, you know nothing is wrong.”

 

“I will always worry.” Reid informed V.

 

“You two ready to go?” Hotch broke into the moment

 

“Yeah.” Reid helped his sister sit up.

 

“Stop S.” V swatted his hands away. “I can handle this on my own.”

 

“Fine.” Reid held his hands up. “I’ll go get Dr. Harpen.”

 

The young man left the room, looking for the doctor. The others sat awkwardly in the room. A silence fell over them as V grabbed Reid’s GoBag from Morgan. She opened the bag and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a navy blue blouse and a pair of dark jeans. Next she pulled out an outfit for her brother and laid it on the hospital bed.

 

V went into the bathroom, blocking out the amazed and surprised looks of her brothers team. She pulled off the hospital gown and changed into the blouse and jeans. The blouse tied at the top and V made a bow out of the strings. The jeans hugged her thighs and she found her knee high black boots at the foot of her bed, after she left the bathroom. V sat on the bed, disconnecting the IV from her arm.

 

“Who exactly are you?” Prentiss finally dared to ask.

 

“I’m me.” V answered cryptically.

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” JJ came out of her shock.

 

“Sure it does.” V replied. “I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I will always be.”

 

“Dragoon.” Reid supplied to the confused faces, making his team jump. “From a show called Merlin.”

 

“Reid!” Morgan whipped around.

 

“You’re cleared to leave V.” Reid told his sister.

 

“Why did you have clothes for V in your GoBag?” Morgan challenges his friend.

 

“Because I have extra clothes for her.” Reid stated, like it was obvious. “She has a few sets of my clothes in her GoBag as well.”

 

“Yup.” V joined in popping the p, while jumping off the bed.

 

“Why?” Morgan demanded. 

 

“Precautionary.” V replied, grabbing her phone. “Lowe has already left, orders from the Director.”

 

“The Director?” Rossi looked shocked.

 

“Yeah. Looks like I’m flying back with you guys.” V said.

 

She left the room, Reid grabbing his bag and following her. The other team members sighed before they followed the lead of the youngest two agents. V and Reid hopped in the back of one of the SUVs and waited for the others. The two were chatting happily with each other. Hotch and JJ were in the front of their SUV while the other three took the second.

 

The ride to the Jet was short, Hotch and JJ silent as the other two continued to chat. The Black SUVs pulled up right next to the Jet. Reid and V ended up being last on the Jet this time. Catching Andrews before he entered the cockpit.

 

“ANDREWS!!!” V screeched as she saw the older man.

 

“V?” The man turned only to get his arms filled with a ball of female energy.

 

Reid laughed, his first since the nightmares had started, though he was worried V was moving too fast after being injured so badly. V clung to the pilot, her face one of pure joy. Andrews smiled at the ball of energy in his arms. The rest of the team were giving the girl strange looks. None of them had bothered to know anything about the pilot, so the girl’s cries of joy were lost on them.

 

“How is my favorite girl?” Andrews placed the girl on her feet.

 

“Even better since you are the pilot!” V beemed.

 

“Would you like another flying lesson?” Andrews asked the excited 30 year old.

 

“YES!” V shouted and whooped with joy.

 

“Want to come along Kiddo?” Andrews placed his hand on Reid’s shoulder.

 

“Sure.” Reid headed to the cockpit, following his bouncing sister. “Thanks Andrews.”

 

Andrews smiled before he too left for the cockpit. Morgan watched, profiling the scene, of course. Hotch and JJ chatted quietly, having been less shocked after the last reveal. The two were discussing the pure happiness and relief on Reid’s face when Andrews invited him to the cockpit, something that had been vacant on the young man’s face recently. Rossi sat next to the pair and joined the conversation. Prentiss tried to pull Morgan into a conversation, but he was ignoring her completely.

 

Andrews settled into his seat and watched the Wonder Twins, as he had secretly dubbed them, work. He shifted so he could see both of them, before addressing the thought on his mind. Glancing at the two he made up his mind and nodded to himself.

 

“Would you two like to try take off and landing together?” Andrews offered.

 

“We would love to…” V started.

 

“But neither of us are licensed pilots.” Reid finished.

 

“Makes sense.” Andrews agreed. “Reid, go to your team, V gets to fly with me since you got to on our way to Vegas.”

 

“Agreeable.” Reid nodded.

 

“Lucky.” V muttered before slipping into the co-pilot seat.

 

Reid cuffed his sister gently over the head before leaving the cockpit. V giggled before she focused on preparing the plane for takeoff. She followed the lessons she had with Andrews and got the plane going perfectly. Take off was smooth and V had a gentle hand while controlling the plane. Andrews watched his sudo daughter fly, noticing the peace and joy crossing her face.

 

“You love flying don’t you?” Andrews drew the younger girl’s attention.

 

“Yeah.” V replied. “It’s peaceful in the air. Nothing to see or hear except the sky and flowing air.”

 

“Want to become licensed?”

 

“I would love to!” V exclaimed. 

 

“I’m taking Reid after this case. I can take you as well.” Andrews offered.

 

“Gladly!” V beamed at her father figure. “Could you help me get fighter certified?”

 

“I think I can figure something out.” Andrews promised the girl.

 

“Thank you Andrews.” V closed her eyes, ending the conversation non verbally.

 

Andrews relaxed in his seat, the 5 hour flight waiting ahead of him. His eyes stayed open, but he was less alert of the inner plane functions. Andrews was alert to the surrounding air and the noise in his comm set. V watched the skies like a hawk. Her eyes darted here and there, scanning everything and protecting the Jet as it flew. Reid had turned on the internal comms connecting to his sister’s headset.

 

Everything was quiet for the first two and a half hours. Then everything went crazy. The team had been silent until Morgan decided to speak with his best friend. Reid was curled up on the couch, a book in his hands, his eyes scanning page after page. Morgan sat across from him, waiting to gather his thoughts.

  
“Hey Reid.” Morgan called the other agent.

 

“What’s up?” Reid looked up from his book.

 

“Can you please explain who V is to you?” Morgan almost begged.

 

“It’s a long story.” Reid looked at the rest of the team. “I would rather you wait until it comes on its own.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Morgan asked, concern flowing like a river in his voice.

 

“No.” Reid looked back at the darker man. “It just drags up memories I wish I could forget.”

 

“I want to help you Reid, but I can’t if you won’t let me in.” Morgan informed his friend.

 

“Please Morgan.” Reid was barely holding himself together. “Let it go. I will explain when the time is right, but I have too much on my mind right now.”

 

“Okay.” Morgan sighed. “I’m here if you need me Kid.”

 

“Thanks Morgan.” Reid gave a small smile to his older brother.

 

As Morgan stood to go back to his seat the Jet jerked, throwing the man off balance. Reid cried out as he was tossed off the couch, his head impacting with the corner of the small table next to him. Hotch had been seated and thankfully stopped himself from getting hurt. JJ buckled herself in, stopping the chance of her getting injured. Prentiss and Rossi had been talking and both had fallen out of their seats, Prentiss spraining her wrist trying to slow her descent. Morgan had gotten to a seat and was now buckled in.

 

Everyone except Reid were out of danger. Reid was curled up, his hand on his temple where he had struck the table. He stood and fell onto the couch, strapping a buckle across his waist. The Jet tilted sharply, causing Reid to close his eyes as nausea hit him. The Jet jerked once more before stabilizing.

 

Reid pulled his hand away from his head, blood covering the surface. He looked up, fear in his eyes as he locked his gaze with Morgan’s. His eyes rolled in his head, his hand dropping as he hunched over. Blissful black rose to meet him, but Reid fought it. A sharp pain in his head pulled him back into awareness. V’s thin face and her brown eyes blurred in his vision.

 

V’s mouth was moving, but Reid couldn’t hear anything. His ears were blocked by a ringing. A stinging lanced through his head from the cut and the young man jerked away. A hand on the back of his head held him steady as the stinging continued. Something sticky was placed over the shallow cut and pressed down around the edges of it.

 

Finally his vision cleared, faces coming into focus around him. V was kneeled next to his, her face a calm mask, but Reid could see the pain in her eyes. Reid sighed before he unclipped his seat belt. He fell onto his knees by his sister, who’s eyes closed as she passed out onto his chest. Morgan dropped down next to him. The darker skinned man slipped his hands under V’s knees and back, lifting the small woman off the smaller man’s chest. Reid grabbed a blanket and laid it over his sister, after Morgan laid her on the couch.

 

The team had gathered, shocked looks across each face. Morgan led Reid to a seat at the large table. He pushed the young agent into a seat and sat across from him.

 

“I think it’s time for an explanation.” Morgan looked Reid in the eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Reid agreed breaking eye contact with Morgan.

 

The rest of the team took seats with Reid and Morgan or sat on the extra two chairs across the aisle.

 

“I don’t really know where to start.” Reid admitted.

 

“How about the fact that someone we hardly know was able to efficiently patch up a head wound and that she left a code you could easily follow?” Morgan prompted.

 

“V has a degree in the medical field.” Reid started.

 

“That makes sense.” JJ supplied to the conversation

 

“Right. V has the skill to both heal and cause harm to another person.” Reid started. “We have been together for as long as I can remember so it’s not strange for her to patch me up. Most of the time she only patches me up after an accident, but we’ve been apart recently. Even at a young age I was able to understand that what she could do and how quickly she learned it was… different. Even my IQ was something strange. We hid our smarts because we feared the consequences of others finding out.”

 

“Was that how she knew what to tell you in her note?” Hotch inquired.

 

“Yeah.” Reid admitted. “I used our connection to find her. The more dangerous the the situation, the more vague our codes. The only thing that doesn’t follow that rule is our past. It doesn’t matter how safe a situation, we always keep to our code. That’s the reason I was super worried about her. ”

 

“Another thing about this bond is that we sometimes share it with others, but the closer the relationship, like friends, the stronger codes are. In the case of enemies it is easier to cause chaos for them. For you guys it would be easy for me to create codes for you if you were willing, but it would take some extra knowledge.”

 

“Why?” JJ asked, intrigued by Reid’s story.

 

“The closer the person is the easier it is.”

 

“So how close are you to V to know each other that easily?” Rossi piped up.

 

“I’d rather not explain right now.” Reid looked at his hands. “I just promised to explain the codes and her actions.”

 

“We’ll leave it alone for now.” Hotch stopped any other questions. “You will have to open up eventually Reid.”

 

“I know.” Reid whispered.

 

V groaned, drawing the attention of the entire plane back to her. Reid slid past JJ and sat on his knees next to the couch. V’s hazel-green eyes peered at her brother, a slight glaze covering her sharp eyes. She smiled dazedly and her eyes glanced towards the cockpit.

 

“Go. I’ll be okay.” V assured her brother.

 

“V…” Reid tried to say.

 

“You’re too serious.” V interrupted.

 

“Okay.” Reid agreed to V’s silent order.

 

_ “Thank you.”  _ V mouthed.

 

Reid nodded once again, before leaving to enter the cockpit of the Jet. The rest of the team watched the young female agent wearily. She was a stranger to them, one they knew almost nothing about. JJ decided to be brave and stood from her seat. She sat in one of the two seats facing the couch.

 

“How are you?” JJ’s voice was steady.

 

“Fine.” V answered. “A little woozy and dizzy, but fine.”

 

“How did you meet Spence?”

 

“We’ve known each other for almost as long as I can remember. We basically grew up together.”

 

“How have we never heard about you?” Morgan butted in.

 

“We made an agreement to never speak of our past or each other.”

 

“Why?” JJ glanced at the cockpit door.

 

“This reason.” V pushes herself up. “We didn’t want it to affect any cases if something came up. We preferred to distance ourselves from what happened to us.”

 

“What happened that was so bad?” Prentice joined JJ.

 

“I would rather leave it in the past, it will come to light soon enough.” V looked out the window.

 

“How about this then?” Rossi joined the group. “What caused the Jet to jerk?”

 

“We hit some turbulence.” V explained. “It was tough to get out of it and steady the plane, but I managed it, with some help from Andrews.”

 

“You?” Morgan gawked slightly.

 

“Yeah, Andrews has been teaching Spence and I to fly for a while now.” V smiled at the sweet memories.

 

“That’s why you were so excited to see him.” Hotch observed.

 

“Yeah.” V looked over the group. “None of the other pilots let me fly or are willing to teach Spence and I to fly. Andrews saw our potential and the willingness to learn, so he taught us to fly.”

 

“I never knew he knew you both so well.” Prentiss admitted.

 

“Most people don’t realize how important he is.” V’s tone turned serious. “He knows more about Spence and I than anybody else in the Bearu, though not a lot of our past.”

 

“That’s why I was gone when we left for Vegas.” Reid spoke, causing the team to jump once again. “You feel up to landing this bird?”

 

“Yeah.” V stood and gave a quick hug to the minutes older agent before disappearing behind him.

 

“How’s the head?” Morgan watched his “younger brother”.

 

“Good.” Reid sat on the newly vacated couch. “V does really well at patching me up.”

 

“That’s good.” JJ smiled at her sudo son. “I’m glad you have her.”

 

“It’s not like that Jayje.” Reid blushed.

 

“I know Spence.” JJ laughed gently. “I’m not Morgan, who’s always in the gutter.”

 

“Hey!” Morgan cried. “I take offense to that!”

 

Reid just laughed. His smile sure and true after months of blank empty looks. His family had finally broken through to the Kid who held them all together. Rossi watched the group of younger agents interact and have fun, all of them his kids in some way. Hotch watched Reid laugh, a rare smile flitting across his face at the joy shown. Prentiss joined in on the laughter, glad Reid was smiling again. Morgan crossed his arms and acted offended, even though the others didn’t buy it. JJ smiled and sank onto the couch next to Reid, her arm draping over his shoulder.

 

“We’ve landed safely.” V spoke to the family of six.

 

“Wow. I didn’t even feel the descent.” Hotch looked amazed at the youngest agent.

 

“I’m better at landing than Spence.” V informed the older profiler.

 

“I can tell.” Hotch nodded at the female.

 

“I’m going to head back and work on my paperwork. Laters!” V waved as she left the Jet.

 

“Guys.” Hotch called the team, calming them all down. “We need to get the paperwork done if we ever want to go home. Let’s go.”

 

The team followed V into the BAU building. Reid left for the Bullpen, Morgan and Prentiss following shortly after him. JJ went into her office, to get a head start on her case selection. Hotch and Rossi got busy on their paperwork as soon as the were sitting. Garcia stayed hidden in her lair, finishing her part of the paperwork process. As each member got busy V was on the floor just below them, starting her own work.

 

V had just finished her file when Lowe called her into his office. She was confused, but hid that fact from her superior agent. Deciding to follow orders V walked across the Bullpen and up the small set of stairs. She spotted another man in the office with Lowe and decided to knock before entering. A muffled ‘Come in’ caused her to open the door and poke her head in.

 

“You asked to see me Sir.” V spoke with respect.

 

“Yes Reid, come on in and have a seat.” Lowe gestured for V to sit across from him.

 

“May I ask what this is about?” V glanced at the other man in the room and recognized the Director of the FBI.

 

“The Director has informed me that you are being transferred to SSA Hotchner’s team by the end of today.” Lowe informed his youngest agent.

 

“Doesn’t Agent Hotchner have to approve the transfer?” V pushed the question before she could stop herself.

 

“Not this time.” The Director spoke up. “The order is coming from above his power from me.  _ He  _ specifically asked me to have you transferred.”

 

V caught on to the emphasis on the singular word and nodded. V stood and shook hands with SSA Lowe, promising to finish her case file before she left. The Director watched her leave before he left himself. V finished only minutes after she left the room, returning only to drop off her case file. A quick goodbye to her now former team V left the floor. Matthews watched with a critical eye as his “Little Sister” left the floor; he knew she wasn’t returning anytime soon.

 

V held back her sad tears as she left her team behind. Matthews would be the one she missed the most, he was always there for her, even when her own brother was away. V hoped she would still get time to see him every once in a while. A small crunch was heard as V clenched her fist around the packet of papers in her hand. V forced herself to relax and held the transfer papers in her hand. A distinct ‘ding’ brought V back to reality, the doors of the elevator opening smoothly.

 

V walked up to the glass doors of the Bullpen of floor 6 before stopping. After she entered through the doors, there was no turning back. V pulled herself together and entered the room with confidence. Morgan and Prentiss looked up at her as she entered. Reid was in the break area getting coffee, but he knew V was there. A bubbly looking blond was watching her, standing next to SSA Morgan. V ignored them and instead walked up to SSA Hotchner’s door.

 

She knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later the door opened and Hotch looked out at the brunette girl.

 

“Can I help you V?” Hotch looked mildly surprised.

 

“May I speak to you?” V asked. “In Private.”

 

“Yes, of course, come on in.” Hotch led the girl in.

 

V sat stiffly in the chair across from Agent Hotchner. Hotch settled into his chair as he waited for V to start the conversation. V shifted before she handed the small packet of papers to the Unit Chief. Hotch took the papers and gave them a brief glance over.

 

“This is a Unit Transfer.” Hotch stated.

 

“Yes Sir.” V agreed.

 

“I didn’t approve of any transfers to my team.” Hotch told the younger agent.

 

“It’s a force transfer… Sir.” V added when she realized how she sounded.

 

“What do you mean?” Hotch questioned the girl.

 

“The order came from the Director.” V pointed to the signature on the papers.

 

“So it seems.” Hotch muttered. “Very well. I’ll get Reid to set you up with a desk.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” V stood and held out her hand to the Unit Chief.

 

“Welcome to the team…” Hotch waited for V to give her name.

 

“Just call me V.” V supplied, shaking hands with the man before following him out of the room.

 

“Reid.” Hotch called the young genius over. “Get V set up with a desk please. She will be joining us from now on.”

 

V scanned the room and noticed the bright blond had left the Bullpen while she was in Agent Hotchner’s office.

 

“Yes Sir.” Reid led V to the desk across from Prentiss and behind his own.

 

“So you’re joining us now.” Morgan commented blandly.

 

“Yeah, the order came from The Director, neither Agent Hotchner nor I could change that.” V told the darker man.

 

“I guess it’s time for the formal introductions.” Prentiss walked over.

 

“Sure, I guess.” V looked a little awkward.

 

“I’m SSA Emily Prentiss.” Prentiss held out her hand to the younger agent.

 

“Nice to meet you.” V shook hands with Prentiss.

 

“I’m Derek Morgan.” Morgan introduced himself.

 

“Nice to meet you as well.” V repeated.

 

“You know me.” Reid smiled a little.

 

“Obviously.” V intoned dryly. “Anyone else, minus Agent Hotchner?”

 

“JJ and Rossi. Come on, I’ll take you.” Morgan waved the small girl after him.

 

“Thank you Agent Morgan.” V followed the taller agent.

 

“It’s just Morgan, Kid.” Morgan gave the younger girl a small smirk.

 

“Okay.” V waited when the agent knocked on a door.

 

The door opened and a petite blond stood in the doorway. She motioned for Morgan to come in and the dark skinned man entered gladly. V followed a little awkwardly, her eyes downcast. The blond had a kind smile and her blue eyes were clearly expressive. V profiled the blond quickly, years of experience teaching her to be wary of people.

 

“What can I do for you two?” The blond looked to Morgan.

 

“This is V, as you know.” Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising the girl. “V, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ.”

 

“Welcome to the family V.” JJ welcomed the girl. “I’m the Communication Liaison.”

 

“Thanks.” V gave a small smile.

 

“Have you met everyone else?” JJ asked.

 

“Everyone except Agent Rossi.” V looked at the blond.

 

“Don’t worry,” JJ smiled. “Rossi’s bark is worse than his bite.”

 

“True that.” Morgan laughed. “Let’s go.”

 

“See you later Agent Jearu.” V followed Morgan out of the office.

 

Morgan led the girl across the walkway, ignoring the look Reid was shooting his way as he worked. V glanced at the younger man, connecting eyes for a second. A looked passed between the two before V looked away, her eyes tracing the Bullpen once again. Prentiss openly watched the newest agent as she moved around the area. Morgan knocked on Rossi’s door, waiting for the welcome.

 

“What can I do for you Morgan?” The scruffy faced profiler asked his subordinate.

 

“I’m introducing our newest agent to everyone, formally.” Morgan told the older profiler.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah Rossi.” Morgan pulled V forward. “V, this is David Rossi, one of the first profilers.”

 

“Agent Rossi.” V held out her hand.

 

“Don’t be so formal.” Rossi took the girl’s hand. “It’s just Rossi.”

 

“Yes Sir.” V nodded her head.

 

“That’s everyone.” Morgan looked at the agent as well.

 

“No its not.” V stated.

 

“Yes it is.” Morgan persisted.

 

“Agent Morgan,” V rounded on the agent. “I am neither dumb nor stupid. I have worked with another team and I know for a fact that you have a Technical Analyst. If memory serves your Analyst is a Miss Penelope Garcia.”

 

“How did you know that?” Morgan demanded.

 

“You can’t hide anything from her Morgan.” Reid piped up. “V knows more than you realize.”

 

“Dang straight!” She called to her brother, though the others still don’t realize it. ‘ _ And they call themselves Profilers!’ _

 

“MORGAN!” A shrill voice screeched.

 

“Oh no.” Morgan groaned.

 

A blond blur suddenly flew past the brunette girl and crashed, literally, into the muscular man, sending them both to the floor in a heap. The blond stood up, apologies flying from her mouth at a rapid pace. Morgan rubbed his head as he stood, and amused smile on his face.

 

“Baby Girl, calm down.” Morgan placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Sorry, it just that…” Garcia trailed off. “The new chick, I… I…”

 

“Didn’t realize she was standing behind you.” V remarked.

 

“Oh my…” Garcia blushed.

 

“You looked me up didn’t you?” V smirked at the now gawking faces.

 

“How did you…” Garcia couldn’t even finish.

 

“You won’t find anything.” Reid stepped up next to the girl. “V basically doesn’t exist.”

 

“Would you please explain what’s going on?” Morgan demanded.

 

“Sure.” V brushed Reid’s hand off her shoulder. “My name is Vanessa Malorie Reid.”

 

“Reid?” Prentiss walked up.

 

“Yeah.” V looked at the older woman. “That’s how I know so much about Spence.”

 

“You’re his wife?” Rossi finally spoke up.

 

“What?”

 

“No!”

 

Left the mouths of the two blushing agents at the same time. Reid and V started laughing suddenly, both reminded of a past experience they had together.

 

“I’m not his wife.” V giggled. “I’m Spence’s younger twin sister.”

 

“Younger sister huh?” Morgan glanced at the younger man. 

 

“Yes…” Reid backed up a little.

 

“Why did you never tell me?” Morgan stepped forward.

 

“He couldn’t.” V defended her brother.

 

“Really? Why not?” Garcia asked before she could stop.

 

“The same reason you won’t find any records anywhere for Spence or I. We’re ghosts” V gave the Tech Analyst a look.

 

“I won’t stop until I find something.” Garcia vowed.

 

“You won’t try or there will be consequences.” V drew attention with her statement.

 

“V, chill.” Reid called to his sister.

 

“You know the rules.” V levelled a glare at her brother. “You can’t change the rules.”

 

“V, stop.” Reid demanded. “I know the rules, but you don’t have to be so harsh.”

 

“You need to stop Garcia before she acts stupid.” V ordered her brother. “I have to go run Check In; I’ll be back.”

 

“Reid, what exactly is going on?” Morgan had his arms around the not worried Tech Analyst.

 

“I wish I could explain, but I honestly can’t.” Reid turned, his head dropped.

 

“I’m calling B.S.” Morgan spat.

 

“Please…” Reid begged his friend. “Just believe me.”

 

“It’s just hard Reid.” Prentiss told the young man.

 

“Guys!” JJ stopped the conversation. “We have a case, urgently.”

 

“I’ll get V.” Reid walked away, following the path of his sister.

 

The team gathered in the Conference Room, each starting to feel the weariness creep up on them. Hotch waited for the team to sit before starting.

 

“We will have some, visitors, from another agency helping with this case. This is the top priority for any of us, until this is resolved.” Hotch locked eyes with everyone, except V.

 

“Thank you for the introduction Agent Hotchner.” A voice called from the door.

 

The team turned to the door. A tall well muscled man stood in the doorway. His arms rippled when he moved, showing proof of the clearly defined muscles. The man was roughly 6” 4’, with strangely pale skin. His long black hair was pulled behind his head, a band holding it in place. The man’s green eyes landed on V and a slight, almost invisible smile reached his face.

 

“Viper.” The man stepped behind V.

 

“Jupiter.” V responded, to the confusion of everyone, except Reid.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Sidewinder.” The man said, not focusing on one person.

 

“And you, Jupiter.” Reid stood.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Reid focused on his sister.

 

“Yeah, he acted faster than we originally determined, we need to recall, but your team was needed as well.” V took control.

 

“What is going on Reid?” Hotch looked at the older Reid.

 

“We need your help.” V spoke. “And we need it fast. Nova doesn’t have much time left.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Nova was in danger?” Reid whirled on his sister.

 

“It wasn’t important at the time.” V dismissed the question.

 

“Not… Not.... NOT IMPORTANT!” Reid roared. “She is my wife! How is her well being not important!”

 

“That’s why.” V locked eyes with her brother. “We need you calm Sidewinder.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Reid dragged his hand through his hair. 

 

“Calm down and we will find her.” V placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Reid insisted. “We’re supposed to be the best.”

 

“Will someone explain what’s going on?” Morgan stood up, his chair slamming into the floor.

 

“Spencer and I are part of an elite task force of four agents.” V gazed at each member of the BAU. “We work undercover jobs as well as Data Retrievals. One of our agents was compromised and is now being held captive by a man named Conan Hawklin. We need your help finding the man, with a profile.”

 

“What are we supposed to be able to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this tickled some more intrigue for the characters. I know Reid is OOC in this, but it fits the story better. R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Reid's apartment is not like I created it. This is an AU, so Reid will be a little OOC. More of it will be explained in later chapters. 
> 
> V is my OC and others will be added later. Ask permission if you wish to use my characters.
> 
> Other than that, let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated, not required.


End file.
